deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sash Lilac Vs Tohru
DragonWaifus.jpg|Jioto576 What-if Death Battle Sash Lilac vs. Tohru.jpg|Venage237 Sash vs Tohru Gog.png|Gogeta46power Dragonfus_(Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Sash Lilac Vs Tohru is a What If? Death Battle made by Jioto576. It features Sash Lilac from the indie videogame called Freedom Planet and Tohru from the Anime/Manga Miss Kobayashis Dragon's Maid. 'Description' Episode 3, Season 2. Dragons are mythological beings quite feared around the world, and with good reason. However, what would happen if you had to deal with two beautiful dragons, which can always help you with whatever you need? These two, even if they had a past against the world, are now ready to show that they can save it. Who will win? Miss Kobayashi's Maid? Or the Defender of Avalice ?. 'Interlude' Cues:(Wiz & Boomstick ) Naunj: '''Dragons, those fascinating beings that, anyone would like to ride in them and cross the skies. '''CF: Definitely, but these two dragons, I think you could ride them in another wa- Naunj: Hey CF! We are in a battle! CF: Oh yes, right! Naunj: '''These two are the definitive protectors, Sash Lilac, defender of Avalice. '''CF: And Tohru, Miss Kobayashi's sexy maid. He is Naunj and I CF. Naunj: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! 'Tohru To The Services of DEATH BATTLE!' Cues:(Azura No Rhapsody-Kobayashi's Dragon Maid ) *'Name: Tohru' *'Age: Thousands, but In human register 18-25' *'Species: Dragon' *'Occupation: Maid' *''We would never know the taste of her tail.'' Naunj: '''Who doesn't love the maids? They are the best! Kind, beautiful and helpful, the dream of many perverts also. They basically do the work for you, what more could you ask for? '''CF: '''There are many types of servants in the world, but you can never imagine the existence of a beautiful but deadly servant half dragon. That's right gentlemen, we talk about Tohru. '''Naunj: '''We are with Kobayashi, an average worker in Japan who usually has a pretty boring life away from her parents. She usually goes out once in a while at night to have a drink with her partner Takiya. '''CF: Coincidentally one night, something drunk and unable to reason at all, she met a huge dragon in the bush. Can you imagine being this bad for something like this to happen to you? Naunj: Well. This is anime so, don't I think it really matters or does it? CF: '''Good point. '''Naunj: But something seemed wrong with that dragon, since it had been impaled by a giant sword, with courage, Kobayashi helped remove the sword from her injured back. At that moment, everything changed for the life of our dear dragon, who revealed herself as Tohru. CF: '''She and Kobayashi made a strong link after that, especially Tohru, who had a rather odd kind of obsession, and Kobayashi deliberately told her "Why don't you come to my house? Although one day later, while Kobayashi was leaving common of his house, Tohru appeared in front of her once in hopes of becoming his personal servant. '''Naunj: '''Kobayashi rejected the offer at first, but not wanting to act rudely with her, I let her stay to help with household chores, but let's say Tohru ..... She wasn't the most expert in what she did . '''CF: '''Tell me who the fuck washes clothes with his saliva ?! But it was to be expected, Tohru was raised in a kingdom apart from ours, developing tremendous hatred against humans, but one of the gods in that universe decided to banish her from there. '''Naunj: '''Like Miss Kobayashi's current servant, both would face situations of daily life and other things that may seem simple in our eyes. But never underestimate Tohru she is extremely powerful, she confirms herself to be one of the most powerful dragons of all time. '''CF: And how not? She has associations with different dragons, her brute force is the one that stands out the most, with her punches she is able to break concrete as if it were a cookie, she is super agile and resistant. Naunj: One of the weakest dragons, Kanna, can demolish several meters of a field with his attacks. You see, Tohru doesn't usually show herself in her dragon form, because of the impact she can generate, that's why she decides to always be dressed as a maid and in a human form, however she still can't hide her horns or her tail. CF: That speaking of her tail, she may offer you it as the main menu! Naunj: '''Wait a second ..... That sounds more bad than I thought now that I think twice. But I still have the intrigue that taste has that tail ..... '''CF: '''Better continue with the analysis. '''Naunj: Sounds better. 'Sash Lilac Free DEATH BATTLE!' Cues:(Pangu Lagoon 2-Freedom Planet ) *'Name: Sash Lilac' *'Age: 15-17' *'Half-Water Dragon/Half-Avalician' *'Occupation: Thief (On the past) Defender' *'For some reason has very weird ships with Sonic' 'Pre-Battle' 'DEATH BATTLE!' 'Conclusion' Who would you be rooting for? Sash (Purple Sonic Girl) Tohru (The THOT dragon maid) Who do you think would win? Sash (Purple Sonic Girl) Tohru (The THOT dragon maid) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Jioto576 Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series